


i thought happiness started with an H [why does mine start with U]

by youandyourlilies



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Valentine's Day, courtesy of minako, mentions of chibiusa/helios and michiru/haruka/setsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandyourlilies/pseuds/youandyourlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Valentines Day drabbles for our beloved sailor soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought happiness started with an H [why does mine start with U]

**Author's Note:**

> really cheesy/sappy/gay Valentines Day drabbles I wrote at the last second. Not beta-ed so yeah, there be mistakes. Like probably tons of them. And tons of tense shifts because that's my weakness. Hopefully these are cute enough to make you smile. Or at least laugh. Or something. Anyways, I hope you had a wonderful Valentines Day and had fun with your significant other/friends/family! :)

The thought of romance stresses Ami out. Stresses her out to the point she breaks out in hives and has a minor panic attack. Part of her reaction can be blamed on her self-esteem; the other part is that she doesn't have time for love. Between being a student and being a soldier, who has time for love?

At least that's what Ami told herself until Makoto had invited her over for dinner on Valentines Day. Makoto pulled at her hair with a nervous air about her and kept her eyes firmly locked at the top of Ami's head. Her face was a little red, too. Ami knew Makoto well enough to know what the other's body language was communicating, and yet.

And yet.

Ami didn't panic. Something located in her rib cage fluttered, pleasant and warm. But no hives. No nausea. Maybe it was because Ami knew Makoto well enough that she knew the other wouldn't make fun of her in this way. Maybe it was because, _hey_ , who wants to spend Valentines Day alone. But most likely it's because it was Makoto, and if Ami was being honest, there was no else she'd rather spend the day with.

* * *

 

Chibiusa felt a pang in her chest when she woke up and realized it was Valentines Day. It had been so long since the last she had seen Helios and seeing all the happy couples made her feel lonely. Sure she wasn't the only person alone on Valentines day but. Still. She missed him and some days it seemed like she would never see him again.  

Going through the day had been harder than usual. Chibiusa tried to be cheerful. She really did. It was hard to be happy on a day that rubbed romance and love in your face when the person you loved was in a whole different dimension. 

Chibiusa's mood had slowly gone sour through the day until Hotaru had tracked her down. Grinning in that subdued way of hers, Hotaru asked if Chibiusa would like to make cookies that afternoon with her and Setsuna. At the mention of cookies and her two bestest friends in the world, Chibiusa perked up. The two of them set off for Hotaru's place, hand in hand.

Sure, Chibiusa didn't have a date like other people did on Valentines Day. But being with her friends was just as good. 

* * *

 

Michiru wasn't shy about being pampered. Haruka wasn't shy about showing affection. Both were enthusiastic about dating and keeping their romance fresh, so Valentines Day was a big deal to the two of them.

Setsuna had always been supportive of their relationship. Living with a sexually active couple wasn't a problem most of the time. Except on their anniversary. Or in this case, Valentines Day. Michiru and Haruka were rather restrained on their public displays of affection. But when it came to the days where they celebrated their relationship the two of them were on each other like rabbits during mating season. Which would be fine and dandy if they weren't _going at it like rabbits in the hallway_.

"Hotaru could see you!" Setsuna hissed after she came upstairs to see Haruka had pinned Michiru against their bedroom door. And their hands were in some, _ahem_ , delicate places. Not something anyone would want their daughter to come across. 

Michiru pushed Haruka away but their hands were still otherwise occupied. "Haruka, let's move to the bedroom," Michiru whispered. Setsuna bristled as the two barely acknowledged her presence and stumbled towards their room. She was still glowering when Haruka turned her head and smirked.

"There's room for another if you want to join, _Set-chan_ ," Haruka purred with a suggestive wink.

The glare Setsuna gave her would've killed a lesser man.

* * *

 

Luna hadn't expected anything to happen on Valentines Day. Sure, she knew that one day her and Artemis would be happily in love and the parents of their own children. But, Artemis had yet to actually to make any advances towards her. Their home planet didn't have a day to celebrate couples, so Luna had shrugged it off. Artemis could take his time. She'd wait.

Luna had resigned herself to just another day when Artemis turned up at Usagi's windowsill with a red rose in his mouth. He set the flower down at her paws and glanced away, looking bashful. 

"I thought we could maybe spend the day together," he all but asked, tail twitching as he gauged her reaction. Luna sighed. Artemis always did have a perchance of surprising her. Smiling, Luna leaned over and nuzzled against his neck.

"Sounds like a date."

* * *

 

Minako has had this planned out for _months_. She has on her cutest dress, flashiest shoes, and her hair is in a pretty braid. She also has a fresh bouquet of Casablanca lilies and the best pick-up line she could think of. Not even crabby Rei could turn her down. Which was what Minako was planning on. Or that's what she was planning on until she actually saw Rei, who had gone wide-eyed and slack jawed when she saw Minako. 

"Mina, are those...?" Rei trailed off. Her face went red and she stared at Minako, eyes sparkling with a, dare-say, hopeful glint. Minako on the other hand felt her mind go blank upon seeing her would be significant other. Her mouth opened and closed and her cheeks burned when she realized she was doing a wonderful impression of a fish. _Really damn smooth_ , Minako berated herself. Oh well. At least Rei wasn't mad.

"Let's go out," Minako asked, her oh so eloquent declaration of love long forgotten. "I know you don't do the whole dating thing, but I wanted to try." She took a deep breath and looked at Rei straight on. "So, yes? No?" _Maybe?_ Minako's heart hammered, almost painful in her chest.

"Yes," Rei breathed. She clasped her hand around Minako's and let out light giggle. Minako felt the nervous weight lift off her shoulders and with it the fog in her head. She grinned.

"Hey, you know what my dress is made out of?" Minako jested. She reached down and tugged at the skirt. " _Girlfriend material_!" 

Minako was forever proud of the groan Rei let out at her marvelous pick-up line.

* * *

Usagi was warm in Mamoru's embrace. His bed is barely big enough to fit the two of them, so she settled her head on his chest. Her heart is still pounding and she's sweaty and sticky and most people go out on dates for Valentines Day. But. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the night than staying at Mamoru's place. Perhaps it was because Usagi wasn't afraid of their relationship falling apart that she wasn't concerned with having an extravagant Valentines Day date. Once upon a time she craved for that kind of attention. But now, laying here in Mamoru's arms, being through all that they had been through and knowing what they have yet to experience, Usagi felt the happiest just being with him.

Usagi propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her boyfriend. Mamoru stirred, sleepy in his post-coital haze, and blinked at her. "Usako?"

She chuckled and pressed a kissed on his forehead.  "Happy Valentines Day, Mamo-chan."


End file.
